


Door

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: WORD [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet is looking for his 'happy ever after'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as part of the 'WORD' challange on DDH Forum.

Emmet was late which was not like him at all. He was the soul of promptness but lately, he’d been a little listless; a little hesitant. That was so not like Emmet. His motto was “his gay flame burned bright rather than sputtering like a little pilot light”. Well, lately, his flame was burning a little low and for a card-carrying extroverted optimist like Emmet, that was actually painful.

You see, Emmet believed in ‘and they lived happily ever after’ and ‘someday my prince will come’. He felt he had good reason to believe in that after all, look at his friends. Who would ever have believed that Brian Kinney would relinquish his title as ‘King of Liberty Avenue’ to enjoy domestic bliss with his BFF Michael Novotny? Then there was Ted and Blake. Even Emmett had lost count of their on-again off-again attempts at a relationship and yet…here they were; celebrating their second anniversary at a big party being thrown at the Kinney-Novotny residence. Hell, even the breeders were finding love in all the RIGHT places. Jennifer Taylor, Justin’s mom, had married her younger man Tucker last year. Tracy was engaged to a wonderful man and planning her fall wedding. Christ, even Debbie had finally given up and married Karl.

It was like the whole world was pairing up and going two by two except for him. He was still dealing with one night stands and really short term relationships. When was he going to find his Mr. Right? Maybe he needed to stop looking for Mr. Right and settle for Mr. Okay.

He forced himself to walk up the wide front steps to the big front door. Hell, even this door was a symbol of everything he didn’t have. He couldn’t help but admire this beautiful work of art. Michael had found it on-line at an architectural salvage site and fell head over heels in love with it. Brian had moved heaven and earth to see to it that his Mikey got what he wanted. It had arrived in Pittsburgh looking like 40 miles of bad road but Michael had stripped and sanded and puttied and rubbed until it was completely restored to its former glory and glorious it was. It wasn’t just that it was a beautiful introduction to this house but it opened into warmth and a love that was so strong, it warmed everyone who entered.

Emmet knew that love extended to him. He knew he would be welcomed with hugs and kisses from Ted, Michael, Tracy, Daphne, Jennifer and even Blake and Brian but he also knew he would be going home alone and spending the night in his big empty bed by himself. For a brief moment he thought his light was about to go completely out as he felt himself weighed down with a grief that was almost physical. But this wasn’t about him; this was about his friends achieving two years of committed bliss and he would not be so selfish as to spoil that for them. He had seen Michael’s face behind the glass panel next to the big door so he knew he needed to get his fabulous ass in there. He took a few more moments to examine the flower boxes on the porch just in case anyone was watching him from inside.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the big door and rapped with the large oiled brass knocker.

His mouth dropped open and he could not speak. Standing inside the foyer and obviously the person who’d answered the knock was Drew Boyd; his Drew Boyd. He was holding a Cosmo. Emmet couldn’t speak but he did finally manage to get inside the house. No one said a word until finally Drew reached out and took the beautifully wrapped gift from Emmet. He sat it on the side table in the foyer. He turned to Emmet and said, “Michael said you still drank these girly things you liked so much.”

Emmet managed to nod his head yes; his drink of choice was still a Cosmopolitan.

Drew handed the drink to Emmet and said, “I’m having an adult drink. I’ve finally grown up enough to give up the Shirley Temple’s. Is it too late; have I given up everything that ever counted?”

For one brief second, Emmet was in a frame from a Disney picture. A band was playing ‘Some Day My Prince Will Come’, blue-birds were flying through the foyer dropping flower petals all around them and all the courtier’s were bowing down as their sovereign selected his mate.

Then Emmet came back to reality and left his day-dreaming behind him forever. He saw Michael leaning back against Brian with a smile on his face big enough to light up the block. Brian had his little lop-sided grin on his face and his arms tightly fastened around his partner. Ted and Blake were in almost exactly the same position and Emmet knew this was real. He had just walked through the door to ‘happily ever after’.


End file.
